five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2015
03:28 Look at the cringe, do not interact 03:28 Look at the cringe, do not interact 03:42 hi 03:51 wah 03:51 wah 03:54 yes 03:54 yes 04:08 living in the psat 04:08 saktlnasdkt# 04:18 'sup Tonic ? 04:18 hi 04:19 Five Nights of Torture - A-MA-ZING ! 04:20 k 04:20 its an experiment 04:21 its not my best page to me 04:21 i prefer the fazbear platformers 04:22 New one seems promising 04:23 Also i yet finally got my own MC (sounds weird, but i never had it due to my mom) 04:24 k 04:24 enjoy mc den 04:24 (She prevented me from buying it since it costed 19.95, but after a long time i finaly did it, via a MC card) 04:24 Thx 04:25 its fuuuuuuuuuun for the whoooooooooole family 04:25 Agreed 04:25 jk 04:25 And with 1.9 coming 04:25 none of my family play it 04:25 i only do 04:25 Wait what the 04:25 Minecraft is love, Minecraft is life 04:25 AND IT'S OVER 9000 04:27 Do you like the concept of 1.9 ? 04:27 sorta 04:27 some ideas are a bit stupid 04:27 like 04:28 THE ARROW OF FUCKING HEALING 04:28 srsly 04:28 tho 04:28 arrow of healing 04:28 kills cows 04:28 in one shit 04:28 shot* 04:28 Ehm, undead - alive swapped i guess ? 04:28 but i like the extension to the end 04:28 And dual wielding 04:28 mmm 04:28 i did have a bit off at the concept 04:28 but its good when i tried 04:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLzYpAo10GU 04:29 Da hell ? 04:30 Ehm, that video, man... 04:34 Question: Do you like Luigi's Mansion 2 ? 04:38 You still here Tonic ? 04:38 no 04:39 whats luigi's mansion 2 04:40 http://www.mariowiki.com/Luigi%27s_Mansion:_Dark_Moon 04:44 ded 04:44 im ded 04:44 Do you like it ? 04:50 nooooooooot really 04:50 never was a fan 04:51 of lugi mansion 03:28 Look at the cringe, do not interact 03:42 hi 03:51 wah 03:54 yes 04:08 living in the psat 04:08 saktlnasdkt# 06:38 REQUEST A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG 06:38 pzl 06:38 REQUEST A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG 06:38 pzl 06:45 request 06:45 request 06:48 k 06:48 k 07:00 run 07:00 run 07:06 i will request tonic 07:14 hi 07:14 hi 07:14 i will request a page 07:14 or rather 07:14 help on a page 07:14 hi 07:14 hi 07:14 i will request a page 07:14 or rather 07:14 help on a page 07:26 we see the dead chat in the wilderness 07:28 praise The Lord Micheal 07:28 (Jackson) 07:26 we see the dead chat in the wilderness 07:28 praise The Lord Micheal 07:28 (Jackson) 07:28 kk 07:29 im not sure how i didnt know, but 07:29 once mj got his head lit on fire in a pepsi commercial 07:29 the painkillers from that accident killed him 24 years later 07:30 this chatroom featuring Downtown Freezy does not feature a lapdance 07:31 kk 07:32 they 07:32 found 07:32 water 07:32 on 07:32 mars 07:32 we 07:32 will 07:32 be 07:32 invaded 07:32 confirmed 07:32 Hi 07:33 UFO fuel cant melt steel beams 07:33 (Holly) 07:28 kk 07:29 im not sure how i didnt know, but 07:29 once mj got his head lit on fire in a pepsi commercial 07:29 the painkillers from that accident killed him 24 years later 07:30 this chatroom featuring Downtown Freezy does not feature a lapdance 07:31 kk 07:32 they 07:32 found 07:32 water 07:32 on 07:32 mars 07:32 we 07:32 will 07:32 be 07:32 invaded 07:32 confirmed 07:32 Hi 07:33 UFO fuel cant melt steel beams 07:33 (Holly) 07:37 gau amke mee a beracat plz plz plz 07:37 07:37 joke 07:37 no 07:38 http://prntscr.com/8lxch0 emg i wul repot u 07:38 lol faces 07:38 WHY 07:40 no 07:42 i conjure the five elements 07:42 water 07:42 earth 07:42 fire 07:42 air 07:42 tonic logic 07:42 avatar: the last tonicbender 07:43 what 07:43 you said yourself 07:43 tonic logic is an element 07:43 avatar: 07:43 it is 07:43 the last tonicbender 07:40 no 07:42 i conjure the five elements 07:42 water 07:42 earth 07:42 fire 07:42 air 07:42 tonic logic 07:42 avatar: the last tonicbender 07:43 what 07:43 you said yourself 07:43 tonic logic is an element 07:43 avatar: 07:43 it is 07:43 the last tonicbender 07:44 EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE TONIC NATION ATTACKED 07:44 WOAAAAAAAAAH 07:44 TONIC 07:44 WHAT AM I TO DO 07:44 "I didn't know you're good with kids." 07:44 "I'm not." 07:44 uhm 07:44 float 07:44 ALL MY STEAM FRIENDS ARE AT SCHOOL OR SLEEPING 07:45 WHAT DO I DO 07:45 *grants downtown freezy tonic logic* 07:45 "Cancerous 2:00 07:46 ok tonic are you a wizard cause as soon as you granted me tonic logic my eyes are spinning 07:46 no 07:46 You're a wizard, Freezy, and a pretty darn good one too! 07:47 tanic me and gao requested pages on ur blog 07:48 k 07:44 EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE TONIC NATION ATTACKED 07:44 WOAAAAAAAAAH 07:44 TONIC 07:44 WHAT AM I TO DO 07:44 "I didn't know you're good with kids." 07:44 "I'm not." 07:44 uhm 07:44 float 07:44 ALL MY STEAM FRIENDS ARE AT SCHOOL OR SLEEPING 07:45 WHAT DO I DO 07:45 *grants downtown freezy tonic logic* 07:45 "Cancerous 2:00 07:46 ok tonic are you a wizard cause as soon as you granted me tonic logic my eyes are spinning 07:46 no 07:46 You're a wizard, Freezy, and a pretty darn good one too! 07:47 tanic me and gao requested pages on ur blog 07:48 k 07:50 kk 07:52 toni 07:52 tonic 07:52 toni 07:53 tony 07:53 what 07:53 hi 07:53 hehehehe 07:53 im gonna play some roblox 07:53 bye 07:50 kk 07:52 toni 07:52 tonic 07:52 toni 07:53 tony 07:53 what 07:53 hi 07:53 hehehehe 07:53 im gonna play some roblox 07:53 bye 07:56 done 'em all 07:56 done 'em all 10:45 GAO SENPIE 10:45 senpie 10:45 R U DED 10:45 no senpie 10:45 senpie pls 10:46 im srry senpie 10:46 Mai brother went on the computer chan 10:46 Nao im on mai tablet chan 10:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTujrBJ6mEw 10:47 WOAH HOLY SHIT 10:48 https://youtu.be/q3AeVg7AREI 10:54 GAO SENPIE R U DED 10:54 hard 10:54 k 10:56 fast 11:05 talk shit get hit 11:05 git gud fucker 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-ENaNaSi8I 11:14 inhale 11:15 gao pls 10:48 https://youtu.be/q3AeVg7AREI 10:54 GAO SENPIE R U DED 10:54 hard 10:54 k 10:56 fast 11:05 talk shit get hit 11:05 git gud fucker 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-ENaNaSi8I 11:14 inhale 11:15 gao pls 11:19 vinny pls 11:20 pls 11:20 oh god steam lagg 10:54 k 10:56 fast 11:05 talk shit get hit 11:05 git gud fucker 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-ENaNaSi8I 11:14 inhale 11:15 gao pls 11:19 vinny pls 11:20 pls 11:20 oh god steam lagg 2015 09 29